


Дыхание

by xeniaflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Other, Psychological Drama, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткий рассказ, в котором просвечивает длинная и непростая предыстория: о надежде, для которой есть причины, и надежде, для которой нет оснований.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыхание

**Author's Note:**

> Текст писался под Tori Amos - Welcome to the England: этот трек идеально им подходит.

Ему не хватит дыхания дотянуть до своих восемнадцати. Теперь, лежа под аппаратом для искусственной вентиляции легких, он знает это точно. У Эдварда запущенная форма пневмонии из-за ослабленного иммунитета, а точнее, из-за полного его отсутствия. Рядом с ним находиться только Том, его младший брат: рыжий, некрасивый, по-доброму наивный мальчик. Тому недавно исполнилось четырнадцать, Том держит его за руку и читает вслух, и Эдвард понимает, что он не одинок и любим. Отца рядом нет, отец улетел на другой конец мира на переговоры, решающие едва ли не судьбу мира. Эдварду плевать на весь мир и он ненавидит отца. Эдвард желает, чтобы тот умер, как и он: пусть позже, но умер бы обязательно.  
Голос Тома звучит ровно и мелодично: читает он хорошо, отлично передает темп и оттенки повествования. Эдвард думает о том, что денег на его счету хватит младшему на то, чтобы ощутить себя состоятельным человеком. Эдвард рассчитывает на то, что компромат, собранный им на собственного отца, защитит Тома от посягательств на его тело и душу. Ладонь Тома теплая и сухая, на бледной коже лица светло-коричневой россыпью проступают веснушки. Эдвард замечает, что одна из них касается верхней губы. Том знает правду о том, что Эдвард болен уже больше года, что любое обострение чревато летальным исходом. Ему неизвестен только виновник.  
Отец не приходит и Эдвард рад, что тот оставил их в покое, в белизне одной из палат дорогой клиники, в ожидании, которое скрашивает негромкий голос Тома. Эдвард раньше и не замечал, каким глубоким и разнообразным на интонации может быть голос младшего брата. Том читает, удерживая книгу немного на отлете длинными худыми пальцами. У младшего брата красивые запястья и аристократические руки: это заметно уже сейчас. Они оба получили хорошее воспитание, но Эдвард внутри изуродован и изломан, хотя Том не замечает, насколько тот испорчен и безобразен: Том пытается по-своему исправить его душу. Том не хочет знать, что Эдвард не умеет любить, что отец убил в нем способность проявлять какие-либо чувства в тот день, когда вошел ночью в его спальню и в него самого. Эдвард тогда был моложе, чем Том сейчас. Отец сделал его лживым, изворотливым, никому не доверяющим и безумно одиноким, а после – отнял возможность дышать. И Эдвард не признался ему, не сказал о том, что наследник, на которого он возлагал большие надежды, никогда их не оправдает. Не успеет.  
Том делает паузу, обеспокоенно всматривается в лицо старшего брата серыми, невыразительными глазами, чуть сжимает пальцы. Эдвард слышит, как стучит его по-доброму глупое сердце, Эдварда поражает глубина его простоты и сочувствия. Том понимает, что происходит, но верит в то, что пока он читает – Эдварду будет легче. Эдвард занялся бы с ним любовью, если бы все силы не уходили на то, чтобы удержаться на плаву, измеряя часы глотками кислорода. Он отвечает на пожатие, делает знак – продолжай. Ему не хватает дыхания, но это мелочи. Если вдуматься, ему не хватало дыхания все четыре последних года. Том снова склоняется над книгой. Эдварду кажется, что он видит сияние, окружающее брата. Том держит его за руку и негромко читает вслух, и от этого Эдвард впервые в жизни чувствует себя чистым и прощенным.


End file.
